before and after
by stupid45
Summary: this is a story about beck and jade .ill do some others,but I think ill stick to them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hello. This is a bade story.

Beck Oliver was the perfect boy.

He had a pretty blond girlfriend.

He was popular.

He had nice parents.

He was a fantastic actor.

But,he always had a wring of red scars on his wrist.

He was unhappy.

His parents wanted him to be exactly like them.

All business.

No fun.

No laughing.

No sadness.

No emotions.

Jade West was the freak girl.

she always wore black.

she was always angry.

She had no reason to be sad. her parents were rich.

But her parents didn't care.

Her dad didn't know she existed.

Or,he denied her existence.

Even though she was in the same house as him.

Her mother was the same.

No love

No laughing

No happiness.

But lots of hate and anger.

Then they met. Beck and Jade.

They went on a few dates.

They fell in love.

You know the rest.

About Tori.

About Haley and Tara .

About Trina.

About the north girls.

But do you know what happened after the hats were tossed into the air on graduation day?

I didn't think so.

It is up to us to keep victorious alive.

With these stories.

so, give me your requests.

ill be happy to oblige.

A/N: did you like the ending? but seriously. send me the requests.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat grew up in a small house.

It was yellow.

With white trim.

A old oak tree was in the yard.

Her parents fought.

about her brother.

what they should do.

how they would pay the bills.

cat hated the fighting .

so she didn't tell them.

about how she was swinging.

from blue to white.

depressed to manic.

the fighting stopped when her father got promoted.

they had enough money now.

her brother was put in a mental hospital.

no more fighting.

cat still did not tell them.

so one night,she just couldn't take it.

she got a bottle of painkillers of the shelf.

swallowed 10 of them.

her parents found her.

called 911.

the hospital saved cat.

she broke down and told about the wild mood swings.

she was diagnosed with bpd.

bi polar disorder.

she was given medicine.

she is better now .

happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! school has let out for the summer, so expect fast uploading. any ways, the request I got from a guest

was for bade , so here it is!

Jade lived in a big house.

A mansion.

She had two parents.

One little brother.

She used to have a sister.

Her twin, Sky.

Sky died.

When she and jade were 8.

She drowned.

That's why jade hates the ocean.

The dolphin is just an excuse.

Her parents didn't care.

They had all the love emptied from their hearts when sky died.

They fought.

And fought.

Jades brother does not remember Sky.

He was only 2 when she died.

Jade didn't understand why her parents hated her.

She grew bitter.

When she was 14 she met him.

Beck.

He asked her out till she said yes.

He treated with love and respect.

Jade fell for him.

He fell for her.

His parents didn't like jade.

So Beck moved into a RV.

They both loved it.

They loved each other.

We all know of the break up.

4 months.

then, he came onto the stage and said

"ive missed you."

They got back together.

As it should be.

A/n:AHHHHHH! I don't know what to say about that. REVIEW! REQUEST!NO BORI OR RADE OR ANYTHING THAT  
IS A COUPLE WITH BECK OR JADE NOT PAIRED TOGETHER! ill do any othe rpairing though.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: ok so this is a chapter about anorexia . ive done a story like this before, but now I ' m doing Robbie. and yes , males**

** CAN be anorexic.**

Robbie didn't eat dinner.

Looking in the mirror, he could see the reason girls didn't want to go out with him.

His stomach bulged out a million miles .

He was so fat. so very , very fat.

The next day at lunch , he didn't eat anything .

"Hey , Rob why aren't you eating?" Andre asked.

"Oh , I had a big breakfast."

Right then his stomach growled.

"I have to go."

"what do you think that was about ?" Andre asked tori.

she shrugged. "maybe he didn't feel like eating .

Later that night , Robbie snuck into his parents room.

He took some of his mothers Xanax.

Every day, he went running.

He ate very little.

One day after school , he approached one of the jocks.

"hey , can I talk to you about something?"

The jock raised an eyebrow , but followed Robbie outside.

" I was wondering if you knew how I could get some steroids?"

The jock didn't even try to deny his drug use.

"sure. ill give you a bottle of them for $50.00"

The next day, Robbie got his steroids.

he took a pill.

every day he took a pill.

He paid for the 'roids with his bar mitzvah money.

he normally ate a granola bar. that's it.

a month later he looked in the mirror.

He was still fat.

_what would you expect? you are nothing._

who was that? Robbie looked behind him. No one was there.

_ha. I live behind your eyes , stupid._

go away.

_make me. your just a fat kid with a puppet and glasses._

I mean it, fucker. go away.

_ooo. Fat boys going to make me run. I' m so scared!_

Robbie told his supplier. the jock said he wasn't going to give him any more steroids.

Robbie took more of his mothers Xanax.

One night his head started spinning .

SPINSPINSPINSPINSPIN.

He took some Xanax.

_SPINSPINSPINSPINSPINSPINSPIN_

he fell to the ground

_SPINSPINSPINSPINSPINSPINSPINSPINSPINSPINSPIN_

Everything

went

**Black.**


End file.
